1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an efuse device, and more particularly to a correction method for an efuse device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, efuse blowing is an important operation, and its performance depends on blowing voltage and blowing time. A DPPM (defects parts per million) test is a very important issue for efuse applications. If blowing conditions of an efuse array are not robust, the resistance values of the blown efuses vary, and the result of DPPM test is satisfied, so that yield of the efuse array is degraded. However, in practice, blowing conditions of efuse arrays can not optimally controlled.
Thus, it is desired to provide an efuse device and a correction method which can correct data read from an efuse array, thereby improving yield of the efuse array.